


Love Over Desire

by imaginesforjoy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, I might include that too, Loss of Parent(s), Lust at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Petyr Baelish is His Own Warning, Petyr looks sexy af in the Brothel scenes, Ring Kink, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, lets be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy
Summary: "If you have got real love, love knows no competition." He bowed in front of her and said his farewell as her sad eyes stayed with him. Was It worth a try? She sighed.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Reader, Petyr Baelish/Reader, Petyr Baelish/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I have a really huge thing for Rings, especially these of Petyr. This is also my first Littlefinger Imagine, so if he seems to be out of character, please, do tell me so I can fix it somehow. 
> 
> My mother tongue is also not English and Medieval is kind of tricky to write.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr approaches Y/N out of interest, though did not expect to be called out twice.

"Please correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think we have met before. I would have remembered that beautiful face of yours, my Lady." Y/N ignored the rough voice coming from behind her, keeping her eyes straight forward.

She could not let herself falter for the man people talked so viciously about.

"I am sure your father and mother have taught you some manners, haven't they?" He had leaned forward, his mouth too close to her ear for her liking.

"They have taught me not to fall for the foolery that Lord Baelish serves," She spoke with bravery, her voice not wavering.

"Well, you know me," He said. Y/N knew if she would have looked back, she would be met by glorious green-grey eyes and a smirk as large as Kings Landing. "It's only fair if I know your name.

"Why don't you ask your whores? I thought they were your informants." She moved her head slightly, only that she could see him from the corner of her eye while she still followed Ser Gregor's movements.

"Look at you," He sounded quite amused. "A clever girl, yet I have never heard of you."

"You will find out when I am sitting on that throne." Y/N shot him a glance only to see surprise wash over his ridiculously handsome face, but a smirk soon followed. Although Y/N felt a rush of - what others might call - shame for staring at the black-haired man with white streaks on the temples, she did not cower away. 

"A woman desiring the iron throne. You have to be careful of your words, my Lady. Eyes and ears are everywhere in this country."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Y/N's smirk grew. "I will not be just _a_ woman for too long. Besides, by the looks of it, I am not the only one who hungers for power, Lord Baelish. Some must be very careful of their own steps." She turned a little, eyeing the baldheaded man who was - not so discreetly - listening to their conversation.

"Lord Varys." Y/N greeted with a satisfied expression as she picked the sides of her gown and walked away. 

"That woman, who is she?" Littlefinger watched after her, sheer interest clear in his bright eyes.

"I am afraid my little birds have not heard of her yet," Lord Varys pursed his lips when he noticed Baelish's green eyes linger at her for longer than intended. They both were afraid. As much as they were prepared for their upcoming plans, they have not expected another player to join the game; a very clever player at that.

"Now that is a problem," Petyr lowered his voice. "If she is indeed as clever as she proposes, I am afraid that she will dangerous for both of us."

"Well," Varys was very much out of words, and that rarely happened. "Let's pray she will not be of importance for long."

* * *

"I am _pleased_ to see you again, my Lady." Lord Baelish offered a smile, both his hands in front of his chest. A black robe hugged his body, and Y/N found herself smiling along.

"Lord Baelish, you finally found me. I thought I have frightened you to death last time we spoke with each other," She curtsied, and although Y/N did not want to, she could never forget her manners. 

"I underestimated you, Lady Y/N. Perhaps, I should have been more careful with my words," He said and Y/N tried her best not to grin. "I see you have done your work, Lord Baelish."

"Well, milady. How can I not? It really tickled the best interests of mine." He played with a black ring that was around his ring finger, and Y/N shortly let her eyes linger on his thick knuckles that were decorated with several rings of his own. Golden, silver, anything. "My spies have told me a few things..."

"I am sure they did." She responded, forcing herself to look away. When Y/N took as step forward as graciously as she could, Petyr soon followed, and so they walked through the Gardens.

"I have heard that you are the last remaining of your House. Though, there is something I must ask," They stopped around a corner of plenty bushes and when he heard nothing but silence, he leaned forward.

His lips twitched in a smirk and Y/N held eye contact with him, unimpressed by the personal space he was invading. As much as she wanted to let her gaze wander down his beard and lips, she couldn't. She had a reputation to build and knew it was nowhere with someone as manipulative as Littlefinger.

"Go ahead, milord," She hummed.

"If you could not be Queen of your house, how do you want to be Queen of all Seven Kingdoms? How many people do you have to kill?" By the look she was receiving, she could tell he was very much pleased to know of such a secret. It was just a matter of how she would respond to gain her power back. 

And Y/N chose the truth. Well, as much as she was able to.

"The Gods were cruel when they tested my vows. They say family goes by blood, but my father and brother were to rape me. I had no other choice but to murder them." Y/N's cheeks tinted pink with anger. She still felt the panic rise through her chest like any cruel disease could. A woman wanted to own her body, not let it pass through all men while she was fighting for safety.

Her fingertips tickled at the thought of what she had done to her family. It was self-defense, she had told herself, yet she couldn't help but think about the many lives she had taken that day. People that used to be her friends and family. And when she remembered how willingly they wanted to give her away, to bring her harm and death, she was proud of how strong she really was.

"By murdering them, you mean all of them? Sister, mother, aunt? The innocence?" Petyr tilted his head slightly, the sun softly glowing on the side of his face. He was a beautiful sight to see, Y/N had to admit that, but was a curious asshole at that.

"They sent their army after me. In retreat, I saw my house burn," Lady Y/N spoke with hatred, and he noticed a hint of a threat she carefully brought into the message. Warning him not to play and mess with her power.

"By your hands?" He sounded amused, and looked like that, too.

"You have to know by now that I am not getting my hands dirty. What is it you want, Lord Baelish? Knowledge, or power?" They continued to walk but silenced as soon as they walked past Lannister Guards. Peytr's green-grey eyes were resting on her face throughout the entire time, wanting to earn all kinds of reactions. 

Wanting to see how her face would contour in amusement or anger.

Petyr noticed that although anger looked undeniable arousing on her, he thought that a smile of hers suited the best. 

"Knowledge is power." 

This reminded him of the conversation he once had with the Queen and Y/N noticed him looking around first.

"I fear you are wrong. Knowledge is not power, it is only potential. Understanding why and when to apply that knowledge is wisdom," Y/N said with a teasing smile, her hands resting before her dress. Her long hair fell beautifully down her shoulders and Petyr imagines all kinds of ways he could tangle his fingers into her locks.

He looked away. 

"Lady Y/N, your honesty and viciousness truly amaze me." Lord Baelish admitted, his eyes resting somewhere far away, and she halfway turned around, expecting someone to be lurking behind bushes. "I would _love_ to talk with you again sometime."

"I like to see you try," She offered a smile that he could not help but copy. His eyes sparkled with a mild joy of having a possible ally in the game. Though, he must admit that he might have found something much more interesting.

"I wish you a good night, milord," Y/N let her soft hand linger on his arm, squeezing it just enough for the touch to linger a while longer. It burned where her hand rested prior and Littlefinger was damned to fall for such a woman with similar intentions as him. 

She walked away, her blue gown slipping across the stone flooring. She felt his eyes on her and put emphasis into shaking her hips, a slight smirk resting on her plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a comment or a kudo so I know someone is reading this and the book is worth continuing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr approaches Y/N for a third time, not knowing that he had interrupted something quite important. The view, he had to admit, was very pleasing.
> 
> Mention of Nudity & Ring Kink

"I was hoping you would not find me this way. It looks like my prayers were not answered." Although he could not see her face, he heard amusement out of her voice. Y/N sat on top of a man's lap, her dress riddled up to her thighs, and her long hair messed up. 

As soon as Petyr noticed in what he walked into, his eyes had dropped to the floor. He was stunned to see such a view; The creamy sheets of the silk dress slipped down her shoulders to reveal the smooth skin of her back. 

It was enough to arouse something in Littlefinger. It was deep within him, and he knew it had been there all along. It was bound to come up eventually, or maybe it had been there the entire time he saw her or thought of her. 

Though, seeing her on top of a greedy man made him uneasy. Jealous. He tried to hide his snarl and turned halfway around, catching something reflective in the corner of his eyes. A helmet and it was just not _a_ helmet. It was a Lannister's.

She stood up, knowing there was no way that Littlefinger would leave any time soon. There was a reason why he had come all the way up to her chambers from where he was usually resting. Maybe it was in her interest.

"Maybe next time," He gave her a sloppy kiss to her neck, picking up his armor. Just when he was walking past Petyr, he had taken a good look at him. 

"Ser Lannister." Littlefinger greeted and as much as he was disappointed that it had not been him that Y/N was peppering with kisses, he had still interrupted their _fun_.

"Lord Baelish," Jaime's eyes mirrored that of an angry lion. It was quite ironic. With that, he was out of her chambers and around the corner. Petyr simply closed the doors with both his hands before facing her. 

Y/N flattened the material on her stomach with her bare hands, unimpressed to say the least. "What is so important that you must interrupt my plans?" Y/N sighed, simply braiding her hair together after it had been muzzled and pulled. 

"Plans of fucking a Lannister? I don't think he is of much use." Petyr snorted, a boyish act of his, and walked towards her desk, shamelessly opening the drawers and pushing it back in after not finding anything at all. None were stuffed with papers, pictures, pens. 

"He could have delivered information that are of my interest. I have heard that Cersei and-"

"And Jaime fucked like rabbits. You are right, once again," Petyr grinned. "Though I don't think he would have told you any. He is in love, not stupid."

"Men are at their weakest when pleasured. I am sure we are speaking of experience." Y/N let herself plop down onto the messy bed and Petyr held in an unhappy groan, imagining what would have happened if he hadn't barked in. "I am certain this is why you even own the brothels at all."

"I heard you wanted to make Neddard Stark an ally?" Petyr spoke out of nowhere, ignoring her statement for now. While she was right and knew a large amount of Casterly Rock, he did not want to give her the satisfaction.

"Not of my knowledge, no." Y/N said without a glimpse of an eye, and he could tell she was playing a similar game with him. Tell little, while nothing at all. 

"Well, he is of no use either. The King will be dying soon and prince Joffrey will take over the iron throne. He is a cruel, cruel boy and will punish Lord Stark. Perhaps this means one less enemy of ours." He hummed and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Of ours?" Lady Y/N grinned, brushing the fabric of her creamy dress again. Petyr noticed she had not been wearing the colors of her house, not that he knew what they were anyway. He just guessed by the different shapes, fabrics, and colors she was wearing, that she avoided it at all costs.

Littlefinger circled the desk and approached her, all the while they held eye contact. It was intense, yet no one dares to say anything. They knew what was lingering between two noble people. Jealousy, anger, power, sex.

They wanted each other. So, why couldn't they?

Y/N rose from her bed as she watched Petyr play with a specific ring around his knuckle. He looked at her like she was his prey and gods, she wanted him to act on it. To make her his. Only his.

They knew each other a little over three months and let their thoughts run wild ever since they have first laid eyes upon each other. They knew it was forbidden. For two manipulative noble people with their calculated plans in the back of their heads. 

A woman who has killed her house and a man who will manipulate all the realms to earn the Seven Kingdoms.

She stood before him, sparkling eyes that showed many emotions. Petyr found her to be endearing. 

He could not help but to step in closer and hold her cheek in his hand. The cold metal of his ring soothing her burning cheeks. His voice was low and hushed, only meant to be for her delicate ears.

"Together we will take over the iron throne. Your power and my knowledge. It is bound to succeed," Petyr let weakness bubble up to the surface, though he did not regret a thing. He wanted her, and little did he know, she wanted him just as much.

Y/N let her eyes wander down his handsome face shamelessly. Black hair started greying at his temples. Piercing green-grey eyes that could woo any woman he ever wanted. A smirk that was pure evil. A pointed beard decorating his face just enough for her body to be tickled and teased, yet too little to hide his undying handsomeness.

Broad shoulders to hold onto while he would fuck into her relentlessly. His hands. Gods, his big hands. Wide-knuckled and decorated with three rich rings.

Looking back into his green eyes, they were now a much darker color. While she had taken a good look at him and a much better thought, he did also.

Her delicate skin on her upper chest rose enough imagination to his mind and her neck was begging to be touched, pulsating hot. The dress pushed up her breast and Littlefinger had to clear his throat at the arousal that was starting to seek in.

"I heard your true loyalty wavers to whoever seems to be important for your plans. Am I that? Someone to play with until you get bored and order your spies to kill me?" Y/N had caught his hand in hers as he intended to place them below her jaw. While she was desiring what he held and had, she was no fool.

Everyone knew who Littlefinger was. What he was capable of.

"There is nothing that I can use you for, Y/N. No house, no gold. I am sorry if I offended you but it is best to hear it now," Petyr spoke. It was honesty she heard, yet Y/N found herself not trusting him. "You are a mystery to me, my Lady. I only plan to solve that riddle rather than play the Game of Thrones with you. Although that has an interesting thought to it."

"You said you wanted us to be on the iron throne-"

"My only desires are to take over the iron throne, not share it. You can help me on that path," Petyr spoke much quiet now, knowing there were spies waiting on such matters. Whether it was Varys, or someone else, he did not want to step into that trap.

Y/N's grip around his hand lessened, though she did not let go. They were softer than they seemed. She supposed it must have been from the lack of swords he held and fought with. Petyr was indeed a nobleman and if he needed to fight, it was with words and orders. He had always made sure he had clean hands.

"How much do they mean to you?" Y/N spoke, staring into his wicked green-grey eyes. Confusion flickered across his face and he tilted his head just slightly. 

"My Lady?"

"Your rings. How much do they mean to you?" 

"These are gifts from both House Lannister and Tully," Petyr silenced then. Y/N's soft and plump limps touched the top of his ring finger before she opened her mouth and sucked on it. He watched her, confusion leaving his eyes and a rather hungry glint overtaking them. "Nothing, milady," He added.

She brushed the tip of her tongue all the way across the bottom of his finger, showing him what exactly she was capable of her mouth. He had to hold in a groan. His eyes never leaving her lips.

He added his middle finger into the game, yet Petyr noticed how she had only paid the ring finger her attention. He was hungry for more. Hungry to throw her over her own bed and take her as he had wanted long, long before.

Y/N made an erotically sound, the corner of her mouth curving up slightly. Petyr felt the heat rise in the pit of his stomach, desire, and enthusiasm. Just when he was about to grab her hair with his other hand, she pulled away with the gold leaving his finger.

On her tongue sat the black jewelry until she took it and pushed it around her own finger, holding it up to examine it. She smiled. 

"That is mine for now until you speak loyalty and the complete truth to me. I must assure I can trust you, should I not?"

The man's pupils were blown wide and his face was slightly flushed. He was ready. He wanted to take Y/N right up to that edge and see her lose it. He had sinful thoughts, none he could truly satisfy himself with for the night.

He wanted her. Needed her.

Just the action of her stealing the noblest ring in all Seven Kingdoms to wear it on her own hand was enough to drive him wild. Everyone would know that it was his. Y/N was playing a dangerous game, showing him off like that.

Without other words, she had leaned forward to kiss the corner of his mouth and leave him be. Light footsteps were heard when she left her chambers with the ring around her fingers. Petyr looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the beautiful woman disappearing around the corner. He sighed shakily.

 _Men are at their weakest when pleasured._ Petyr could not help but let these words linger in the back of his mind, knowing her words to be both a threat and a tease.


End file.
